Brian misbehaves at Amigos/Kings Classic
Characters Brian- himself Brian's mom- Kimberly Brian's dad- Diesel Clerk- Alan Brian's shouting voice- Kidaroo Brian's mom shouting- Scary voice News Reporter- Alan Plot Brian wanted to go to Amigos/Kings Classic but his mom says no. Fortunately, Brian's dad tells them no food is in the house so they can go anyway. When they go there, Brian ordered a chocolate milkshake. Unfortunately, the clerk told Brian they were out of chocolate milkshakes so he offered Brian a strawberry slushy instead. To this, Brian got so mad and destroyed the place. When they leave, the place is on fire and peelers* are everywhere. They later end up on the news. *(Note: Peelers is another way to say police officers.) Transcript Brian: Hey, mom, can we go to Amigos/Kings Classic? Brian's mom: No. Brian: But I wanna go! Brian's mom: I said no. Brian: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please? Brian's mom: For the last time, no. Brian's dad: There is no more food left in the house. Brian's mom: Did you hear that, there is no more food left in the house. We can go to Amigos/Kings Classic. Brian: Yay! (in Amigos/Kings Classic) Clerk: What would you and your son want? Brian's mom: I would like a cheese burrito and a large coke. Brian: I would like a cheese quesadilla, nachos, a large coke and a chocolate milkshake. Clerk: Sorry, we're all out of chocolate milkshakes. Brian: You must be kidding. Clerk: Don't feel bad, why don't you have a strawberry slushy instead? Brian: Why? Brian's mom: Because, they are out of chocolate milkshakes. Why don't you get a strawberry slushy? Brian: I don't want a strawberry slushy! I want what I want so give it to me right now! Clerk: Uh oh. Brian's mom: Stop being such a spoiled brat! You can either get the strawberry slushy or you can't get anything at all. Brian: I got a better idea! Why don't we go to the store to get a diamond ring, that way you won't have to engage me! Brian's mom: Enough of that! Now everyone is looking at us. Brian (shouting): So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me! Engage me right here at Amigos/Kings Classic! Brian's mom: Stop it! Brian (shouting): So you don't want to engage me! Fine! I will engage Amigos/Kings Classic! (Brian scares some customers away. He destroys the tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Brian (shouting) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Brian's mom (booming voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Brian, what is wrong with you! You destroyed the place! (normal voice) We are going home and you are getting nothing at all. (Cuts outside and building is on fire; sounds of police cars are heard in the background) (in car) Brian: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Brian's mom: Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault. Brian: All I wanted was a chocolate shake. That was why I asked you to engage me. Brian's mom: No, the reason was that they were all out so the clerk offered you a strawberry slushy but no, you destroyed Amigos/Kings Classic and I think we're going to wind up on the news and in huge trouble. Brian: I am sorry. Can we at least go back to Amigos/Kings Classic and get the strawberry slushy? Brian's mom: No, you destroyed Amigos/Kings Classic. We're going to end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. (news) News Anchor: Our top story tonight, a man named Brian did not get what he wanted and to this, he destroyed Amigos/Kings Classic. I will show you the destroyed place. (in the destroyed Amigos/Kings Classic) News Anchor: As you can see, the tables and chairs are ripped apart, the food is soiled and the counter is destroyed. Right here is the clerk. Can you tell me what happened? Clerk: We were out of chocolate milkshakes so I offered him a strawberry slushy and no, he destroyed the place. (Cuts to Brian and his mom with Brian crying) News Anchor: As you can see Brian is crying because he didn't get what he wanted. Brian's mom: I don't care if he apologizes to me, he is so grounded. When we get back home, he is grounded even more. Category:Grounded Videos